Stacy and Baljeet
by Exotos135
Summary: Stacy was thinking about what to do that day,but when she goes downstairs to answer the door,she finds baljeet waiting outside,prompting her to wonder what's he doing there. one shot


DISCLAIMER: phineas and ferb belongs to:disney

Hirano's House,Stacy's Room "9:30 AM"

(in her room,Stacy was sleeping like a baby until her clock sounded)

Stacy: (touches clock and turns it off)..(yawn)

(Stacy got off her bed,made it,changed to her usual outfit and left her room)

Stacy: now, what can i do today?

(in that moment,she heard the door being knocked and went downstairs)

Stacy: im coming!

(Stacy opened the door and saw Baljeet outside)

Baljeet: umm,hi is Ginger here?

Stacy: ...hi(angry tone)who are you and what do you want?

Baljeet: i-im Baljeet,Ginger invited me to come here.

Stacy(mind): what would Ginger want with this boy?

Baljeet: so, can i come in?

Stacy: (normal tone)depends, can you come in?

Baljeet: im asking you if i could come in, could you please answer that?

Stacy: sure, come in.

(Baljeet went in and Stacy closed the door)

Stacy: so, my sister invited you to come here?

Baljeet: you're Ginger's older sister?

Stacy: yes.

Baljeet: well, nice to meet you.

Stacy: nice to meet you too.

Baljeet:so, is Ginger here?

Stacy: no, she's in Fireside Duty, she will return soon enough.

Baljeet: oh, she told me she would be here.

Stacy: why did she called you her for?

Baljeet: well, she told me she wanted to play-

Stacy: _AHA!, i knew it!_

Baljeet: w-what?

Stacy: you're a pervert!, you're not here to see my sister, _you're here to touch her stuff with your dirty hands!_

Baljeet: what?!, how dare you accuse me of something i wouldn't do!

Stacy: really?, where's the proof?

Baljeet: (takes out cellphone)she sended me a message, look here.

(Baljeet showed Stacy his cellphone,who had a message sended by Ginger)

Stacy: ok, that shows you actually had the message, but that doesn't explain where you got my sister number.

Baljeet: she gave it to me when we went for a picnic.

Stacy: a picnic?

Baljeet: im just as confused as you, we went for a picnic and when we were leaving, she gave me her cellphone number.

Stacy(mind): Ginger giving him her cellphone?, ok that's weird.

Baljeet: so, since she's not here, i'll-

Stacy: leave this place?

Baljeet: nonono, i was gonna say i wanted to know you better.

Stacy: what?

Baljeet: i want to know you better.

Stacy: ...wwwhaaat?

Baljeet: i don't know how to make it even more clear.

Stacy: look, if you have a plan that i'm a part of, don't even hide it and just tell me what you really want.

Baljeet: well, Ginger has been acting weird lately, so i thought you knew what was wrong with her.

Stacy: hmmm, you wanna know what's wrong with her.

Baljeet: uh-huh.

Stacy: and you think i know anything about this?

Baljeet: yep.

Stacy: ...come with me.

(Baljeet followed Stacy to her room)

Stacy: get on the bed.

Baljeet: and you said i was the pervert.

Stacy: _**get on the bed!**_

Baljeet: im on it.

(Baljeet got on the bed)

Stacy: now, tell me when did my sister started to act weird.

Baljeet: well, it was in the park some weeks ago.

Stacy: yes?

Baljeet: she stared at me, not doing anything, she only stared at me for a long time.

Stacy: uh-huh.

Baljeet: some days later, i went to talk with her, but when i tried...

Stacy: what?

Baljeet: her face became as red as a tomato-

Stacy: tomate.

Baljeet: yes and she never said anything, she only looked at me in a way that she seemed embarassed with me being with her.

Stacy: hmmmm, continue.

Baljeet: yesterday, she came to my house and her face became just as red as before.

Stacy: continue.

Baljeet: she asked me to go to a picnic with her, i accepted and she left in an instant.

Stacy: ok.

Baljeet: in the picnic, she gave me her cellphone number and today she sended me a message that told me to meet her in her

house.

Stacy: hmmm.

Baljeet: that's it.

Stacy: hmmmm, ...mmmmhm.

Baljeet: so do you know if there's something wrong with her?

Stacy: nope.

Baljeet: you don't know if she has something?

Stacy: no, i mean that she has nothing, she's merely in love.

Baljeet: with who?

Stacy: with you of course.

Ginger: **WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!**

(Stacy and Baljeet turned around to see Ginger standing outside the room)

Baljeet: Ginger.

Ginger: l-l-l-look Baljeet, i can explain!

Baljeet: you doesn't need to explain anything, i understand.

Ginger: ..., so you're not angry?

Baljeet: no, in fact, i'm happy somebody actually loves me, i thought nobody would ever love until teenhood.

Ginger: oh...

Baljeet: well, i guess i'll go back to my home, it was nice to come here and meet your sister...what's your name?

Stacy: Stacy.

Baljeet: Stacy, it was nice to meet you, goodbye.

Stacy: bye.

Baljeet: goodbye Ginger, see you next saturday.

(Baljeet left)

Ginger: what did he meant by "_see you next saturday_"?

Stacy: he told you he wanted to have a date with you next saturday.

Ginger: oh..._what?!_

(Stacy explained Ginger what Baljeet actually meant and afterwards,Ginger left Stacy alone)

Stacy: ...actually, when is Candace gonna call?

(Stacy heard her cellphone rang)

Stacy: (answers)moshi moshi?

Candace: moshi moshi,Stacy.

Stacy: hi Candace, i have an interesting story to tell you.

Candace: then spit it out i'm all ears, not literally.

(Stacy told Candace about what she did with Baljeet)

Candace: and how did Baljeet took it?

Stacy: fine.

Candace: ah ok...

Stacy: Candace?

Candace: excuse me Stacy, my brother's are calling me, i'll call you later.

Stacy: ok.

(Stacy closed her cellphone)

Stacy: fine, now what can i do...maybe a walk will do me some good.

(Stacy went downstairs,opened the door and left the house to go to for a walk)

THE END


End file.
